Wireless networks are becoming increasingly prevalent due to the convenience provided to a user. For example, a physical location such as a home or office may include a number of computers, such as a personal computer, laptop computer, handheld computer, and so forth. Such devices are traditionally connected to a network using wired communications media, such as twisted-pair wire or co-axial cable. Wireless networks, however, are currently available that eliminate the need for such wired communications media. An example of a wireless network may comprise an 802.11 network as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). To arrange a computer for operation with a wireless network, however, may require the use of an antenna. The antenna is typically separate from the PC, thereby introducing additional cables, connectors and space requirements. Consequently, there may be a need for improvements in antenna design for a wireless network.